


Twice the Surprise

by VampAmber



Series: Writers Block Ficlets [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Birthday Party, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Castiel and Jimmy Novak are Twins, Dean Winchester Thinks They are Heterosexual, Dean is definitely bi, Ficlet, Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M, Mistaken Identity, Multi, Stripper Castiel, Stripper Jimmy Novak, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Twin Kink, bisexual revelation, stops right before the smut (sorry)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-28 20:54:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16249625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampAmber/pseuds/VampAmber
Summary: Dean's best friend, Benny, sets him up with a great surprise for his birthday. The stripper kind of surprise. But there may have been a few mixed signals on Dean's sexuality, yet suddenly, Dean is completely fine with this new development.





	Twice the Surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Andromytta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andromytta/gifts).



> Thanks to major depression and a fairly incompetent psychiatrist (who I get to stop seeing next week in order to be switched over to the shrink that doesn't suck), I've had beyond awful writers block. Whee. -_- So to try and get rid of said block, I'm going to be writing a bunch of teeny ficlets (like this one), and posting them all in a nice, little, easy to find series. I asked for prompts, so if you see a dedication, that's the person you can blame for that particular story. ^_^ Hopefully, you'll only have good things to say to them for giving me a plot bunny, though.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

The music thumped so loudly that Dean could feel the beat through his feet on the floor. He was sitting in the chair on stage, covered in goofy balloons and streamers, announcing him as the “birthday boy”, yet all he could focus on was the word Benny had whispered in his ear before running off to get his big surprise ready.

_Twins._

How the hell had he known that was Dean’s biggest freaking kink ever? Okay, yeah, maybe he hadn’t been subtle or anything, possibly mentioning it a few times. But he hadn’t thought he’d been that obvious. But no matter how subtle or obvious he’d been, he couldn’t keep himself still from the excitement. Twins! Maybe two busty blondes? Or maybe Benny had found some feisty redheads instead? But no matter the hair, or the skin, there’d still be four tassels on two beautiful, identical chests. He almost bounced in his seat, waiting for his friend to send the girls out.

The music lowered, just enough for the person on the mic to be heard over it. Dean groaned when he heard his co-worker, Gabe’s, voice. “Okay Dean-o, it’s time for the main event,” Gabe announced, his words somehow managing to convey the smirk that was inevitably on his face right now. “It’s present time, and this year its two for the price of one!” All of Dean’s friends and coworkers hooted and hollered at this, until Gabe turned the music back up and the lights went down. Two spotlights lit each end of the stage, and the bass got pumped up so high, Dean could feel it vibrating his chest.

Then all the lights went out except for the spotlights, and suddenly a twin leg appeared on each side, made to look bigger than life in all its lit up glory. It was obvious the girls were runners or something, because their perfect legs were toned and tight, especially against the black high heel on the foot of each. Dean let out a wolf whistle, even though he was normally a lot more composed around women. But hey, they were strippers, whistling was like telling them they were doing an excellent job, right?

The curtains started to pull up slowly, revealing the other leg for each girl, then their thighs, then the very bottoms of some frilly, lacy number, black on one girl and white on the other. And holy shit, those hip bones. Dean could only whistle harder, already hoping for a lap dance or two. Because he was already in serious lust.

“I take it you’re liking your present, brother?” Benny stage whispered from the floor next to the stage and Dean’s chair.

“Damn straight,” Dean said, eagerly awaiting what came next as the curtains slid tortuously slow up two toned, almost six-pack stomachs. If they weren’t runners or bikers, or something else along those lines, Dean would eat his shoe. And by perfect coincidence, he’d always been attracted to the athletic types.

“Figured you’d like ‘em,” Benny replied, watching Dean as intently as Dean was watching the strippers being revealed.

The bass hit what felt like a pause after such an insistent thrumming, and suddenly the two curtains flipped all the way up, revealing… two guys? “Wha…” Dean sputtered as the two guys, wearing only the heels and the lacy panties, started to dance in ways that looked like it belonged in a porn. “It’s two guys,” he said in bewilderment to Benny.

“Well yeah, you’re gay, right?” Benny asked, suddenly looking much less sure of himself.

Dean tried to summon up some anger for the person he thought was his best friend, making such a major error in judgment. But as he watched the two dark haired men dancing and twisting in ways that only reinforced the porn image, he found he couldn’t look away. Each of them had dark, messy hair, and smiles that should be illegal. “No, I’m not gay,” Dean murmured, transfixed.

“Oh my god, I am so sorry, Dean,” Benny said, sounding so crushed. He was about to head to the DJ booth to tell Gabe to can it, when Dean grabbed his shoulder.

“But I think I may be bi,” Dean said, his voice full of wonder as he realized it was true. And then the two hot guys were in front of him, and Dean could feel himself getting hard in his pants. Yep, definitely bi.

“I’m Jimmy,” the twin in black practically purred, running his hand down one of Dean’s arms. Dean shivered for all the right reasons.

“And I’m Cas,” the other twin, the one in white, said in a gravelier voice than his brother. Dean didn’t even bother trying to hide his hard on, because he knew there was no use. Both twins looked down at just the right time, and gave him identical mischievous grins.

“You look like you’re enjoying yourself, birthday boy,” Jimmy said, his voice lower now, and fifty times sexier. Dean just nodded.

“Well, we’re definitely enjoying you,” Cas said, lowering himself as much as he could onto Dean’s lap, his twin matching him, move for move.

“And we were thinking maybe, after the party, we could continue this,” Jimmy suggested, starting to move against Dean legs. When Cas mimicked him, Dean let out a groan that he prayed couldn’t be heard beyond the three of them.

“If you were interested, that is,” Cas said, forcing Dean to bite his own lip to keep the noises of pleasure in.

“Very interested,” Dean managed to grunt out, and before he could blink both twins descended on his mouth, giving him his first three-way kiss. He moaned loud enough to be heard over the music, but he no longer cared. He could only pray for a lot more three-way experiences that night. And he would definitely have to thank Benny for making such a very fortunate mistake.


End file.
